Daddy Edward
by DawnBeforeTwilight
Summary: Cute little one shots of eveyone's favorite vampire father and daughter.
1. A Worried Father

_Daddy Edward_

**Author's Note**

I wished there was some more Daddy/Daughter moments in the book. Hopefully in the movie though.

By: TheSparkleyVampire

Rated: K+

Her thoughts were peaceful. But mine weren't. They were filled with worry. It was only just a few short hours ago when her mother started to change. When I changed her. My wife, my world, my Bella. Just then I heard Renesmee's breathing change, meaning she going to wake. I walked over to the basinet where she lay. I looked at the beautiful creature staring at me with the same chocolate brown eyes that were the features I feared missing once Bella would become a newborn.

I picked up my daughter and slowly rocked her in my arms. She had my face but Bella's eyes. When I was a human and at the age of courtship I had always wondered what my first child would look like. I had always wanted a girl. A sweet little princess that would be the exact image of her mother and me.

But when I was changed my Carlisle over 90 years ago I soon came to realize that that wasn't possible. There I was holding my baby girl in arms. Proving myself wrong. "Hi sweetie," I said to her as she grabbed my finger.

I once considered myself a monster. And that I was forced to suffer eternal damnation. Then I met Bella and she became my world. I still considered myself a monster. When James attacked Bella, about a year ago when a simple party turned into a disastrous night, and but only a month ago when I had bruised her body.

Looking at Renesmee changed all that though. I was a father to a sweet, beautiful little girl. I no longer saw myself as a monster that hated everything he did. For I didn't see my precious child as something I hated. I did hate myself for hating my baby girl. But then I heard her thoughts.

"Hello?" I heard her think. I had originally thought it was Bella or Rose. But then I heard her think "I like the sound of Momma's voice." I remembered how I put my hands on Bella's pregnant stomach and how I felt amazed when I heard, "I'm happy" and "I like your voice too Daddy."

Daddy. Even though it was only her thoughts being called Daddy made want to cry tears of happiness. I wish I did in fact as Bella did. I then looked back at Renesmee. "Did you know that Momma thought you were a boy? She was going to name you EJ." She looked at me with those eyes and I knew that she would be Daddy's Little Princess. I then remembered her birth some more.

I then put my face down to the bulge. My teeth bit into Bella. I put my hands in to grab what Bella thought was going to be our son but instead our daughter. I looked at my infant daughter with astonishment. Curly bronze hair and chocolate eyes.

It had pained me to remove Renesmee from Bella's arms. I knew that all she wanted was to hold her and have the feeling of accomplishment that went with having a baby.

"Throw the baby out the window!" That monster said, while Renesmee was still in my arms. "Take the baby." I had said to Rosalie who now had control over herself. It took all my strength not to attack the dag that had wanted to throw my little princess out the window like some sort of spider that someone would find and then let go in a humane way.

Coming back from my thoughts I looked at my angel. Just then Esme walked in to my old bedroom where I was with her. "Here," she said to me as she handed me a bottle of nasty smelling white goop. "Carlisle thinks it best that you try to raise her to be human as much as possible." I then grabbed the bottle while still carefully holding my baby. "Thank you."

"You know Bella will be ok. Alice has seen it." I looked at my mother and told her what I was afraid of. "But Renesmee has blood in her body and Bella will be unstable. I'm afraid that if she sees her that the newborn in her will come out."

"That's why we have Jasper. You know he'll keep Bella under control." She then left me alone with my daughter. I put the bottle to her mouth and she refused. "I know that the smell is repulsive but please, for me? For Momma?"

She then tried to drink the baby formula but looked like she was going to be ill. Quickly I pulled the bottle away and she started to cry. "It's ok honey. Daddy won't let you drink that nasty stuff. How about this? I'll get the blood of a delicious mountain lion. Those are my favorite. I hope they will be too."

I really appreciated this time. But was looking forward to the time that Bella would be with us and we could be the one thing I had always wanted of my own. A family.


	2. Daddy

Daddy Edward

**Author's Note**

**I do not own Twilight. I've decided to make this story little one shots.**

By: TheSparkleyVampire

Rated: K+

She was now a week old. Yet Renesmee looked she was a few months old. Bella hadn't attacked our child like I thought she would. Her motherly instinct took over. The dog imprinting on Renesmee had angered me dearly. When I found out I wanted to rip out his throat.

"_Jacob, can I talk to you?" I said in a stern voice to the beast that had marked my daughter as his own. He nodded. He knew that I wanted to talk to him. I led him outside where I grabbed hold of his T-Shirt and shoved him against the house. "What did you do to my daughter?" I said through my teeth. I hadn't hunted in a while and I was considering drinking his blood. "Edward, I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident." He said as he fought back. I was prepared to kill him. But then I heard Renesmee's thoughts. "Daddy? Where are you?" she thought. I put Jacob back on the ground. I was still holding on to his shirt. "When Bella wakes up, she'll deal with you." I placed Jacob back on the ground and ran up to my daughter._

Bella and I were in Renesmee's room. We would often stay there and watch her sleep. Bella and I would never get over the fact that we created a living being. Her rapid growth alarmed us. I had been working with Carlisle to figure out my daughter's growth. "She's so beautiful." Bella said as she placed her head on my shoulder. "She gets that from you." I told my wife and then smiled. Bella looked at me with her crimson eyes and pale face. I hadn't gotten over the fact that my clumsy wife was a thing of the past. Her human past. A past that she would soon forget over the years like I did.

Just then our little girl started stir around in her crib. Renesmee opened her chocolate brown eyes and stared at Bella and myself. Bella picked up Renesmee and began to rock her back and forth. "I sweetie, how did you sleep?" Bella asked her. Renesmee placed her small hand on her mother's cheek. I small laugh escaped Bella. Just then our little miracle did something that amazed us.

"Momma."

She spoke her first word. "Edward, she spoke her first word." Bella said. Renesmee annunciated the word so clearly. I figured that she would be speaking in full sentences within a few days. "Daddy." She then spoke.

I had heard her call me that in her thoughts but when she called me that in her angelic voice a brought a smile to my face.

"She never ceases to astonish me." I said as Bella placed Renesmee in my arms. "Hi sweetie, are you ready to go to see your aunts and uncles and Grandpa and Grandma?" I asked her. Bella and I didn't use baby talk with our daughter; she was far too advanced so we talked to her like a regular person.

"Yes. I wanna see Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa, and Grandma." Bella grabbed her bag which had some toys, blankets, and diapers. We figured that she would we toilet trained by the time she was a few months old.

Bella and I walked at human pace to the main house. Even though I could run miles and miles without hitting even a pebble I wanted to be safe for my daughter.

We arrived at the house about ten minutes later. As we walked in we were immediately greeted by Rosalie. You could tell that she loved Renesmee as her own daughter. "Hi Auntie Rose," her soprano voice said. Rose's face then lit up. It was the first time she actually smiled.

**I hope that you liked this. I did. And did you hear? They have cast the rest of the vampires for Breaking Dawn!**


	3. First Steps

Daddy Edward

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Twilight. I am considering getting beta to check my stories before I post them, any of you know how to get a beta?**

By: TheSparkleyVampire

Renesmee was now one month old. She looked more and more like Bella every day. I had been working with Carlisle to research my daughter's aging that was scaring, though.

But today we were at our cottage and Bella and I were playing her. Her giggles put a smile to my and Bella's faces. Renesmee is currently trying to stand up without holding on the anything. "Momma. Daddy. See what I can do." She said. Renesmee then got up while still holding on the table and her little hands let go. She wobbled her arms trying to create a balance.

She was standing all by herself. "Sweetie, you are so smart." Bella said as she began to take pictures. So far in the past few weeks of our daughter's life we have taken over hundreds and probably thousands of pictures. "Can you walk to us?" she asked. Renesmee nodded and smiled.

Just then Renesmee began to move her legs and moved towards us. All was going well until she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her lovely curls bounced up and down. "Are you ok, princess?" I asked. "Yeah, Daddy. I'm ok." She said as she got up.

She then walked over to us and smiled. Bella smiled along with her.

One year ago I had never pictured myself doing this. One year ago I was away from Bella. One year ago Bella and I were apart, not married, and not parents. But now we were. And it was incredible.

"Pick me up Daddy," she said. I smiled before bending down and picking her. I kissed her cheeks and Bella kissed her head.

"I love you Momma. I love you Daddy."

Those words made my non-beating heart melt.

**AN**

**Sorry this is short. And the last chapter wasn't how it happened in the book but I thought that mine was cuter.**


End file.
